


Harmonies

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Confessions, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Music, Poetry, Stars, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: It’s about the music thatechoes between celestial bodies–stars andplanets andblack holes andcomets.In which Cas tells Dean about the music of the stars.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Harmonies

Stars are different to human eyes.

They lack  
a certain depth,  
a certain  
color,  
and the contrails of sparkling  
light  
that swirl through the space between.  
(VanGogh got that right.  
Some humans are gifted  
with super-human senses–  
perhaps he was one  
of the lucky few.)

Living out here,  
away from any city  
lights,  
at least we can actually  
_see_  
the stars.

But I miss the music.

Yes, yes, no sound  
in space.  
No atmosphere.  
But it _is_  
music.  
It is music  
the way a spark of light  
in cave darkness  
is hope.  
It is music  
the way the sound of rushing water  
to the one dying of thirst  
is life.  
You know  
it is music  
even when it is  
inexplicable.  
Unimaginable.  
Ineffable.

It is music even if human ears  
cannot hear it.

And besides,  
do you think Angel Radio  
is broadcast on a frequency  
a human could intercept?

You humans even have a name  
for it, although you think  
it’s about the songs of angels.  
_Celestial harmonies._  
Someone got a translation wrong once;  
it’s not supposed to be about angels  
singing praises.

It’s about the music that  
echoes between celestial bodies–  
stars and  
planets and  
black holes and  
comets.  
Think–  
think how you’d feel  
if someone told you  
to stand on an X painted on a floor,  
and Led Zeppelin stood in a circle around you  
and started to play,  
to sing.  
The acoustics perfect,  
the volume just right  
the music  
filling up  
your soul.

That–  
that overwhelming  
peace  
welling  
up  
inside  
you–  
is the music  
of the stars.

Oh, Dean.  
I miss my  
grace, I miss  
the stars, I  
miss my wings.

But now I have  
you.  
(As much  
as anyone can  
ever  
have  
you.)

It’s a worthy trade.  
Truly  
I’d never  
go back.  
I’m sorry if I sound  
melancholy;  
our nights together,  
they fill me with  
such joy,  
and more life  
than in all my  
millennia  
as an angel.

I only wish  
I didn’t have to  
whisper  
all these words  
in the dark,  
afraid  
of waking you up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, more endverse feels. (Honestly, this is 100% me avoiding writing something that's due Friday. But hey, I like it anyway. 😜)


End file.
